orpheus_protocolfandomcom-20200213-history
Missing Pieces Part V
Official Summary Kiera, having been chosen to take part in the next initiation of the Congregation's mystery, begins her preparations. Pierce tries to help her enact an extraction plan, while Mitch surveils the farmhouse from the swamp's edge. The infiltration is thrown into chaos, and the time for subtlety comes to an end. As bullets fly, can there be any hope for the mission's success? Detailed Recap The time comes for Mitch to leave Kiera and Pierce. He gives her the car keys and hides in the swamp at the edge of the farm, keeping an eye out for gators. Kiera is welcomed into the cozy, well-furnished farmhouse along with the other new initiates and existing members. Esther encourages them all to relax with wine and snacks. Later, they will be purified by a ritual anointing. Esther seems nervous, and Kiera reads her mind. She feels worried that Elijah is rushing into something, but they are suspicious of Pierce, and think he may have been involved in the nearby bar massacre they heard about. She feels anxiety for her future children, and wants the best for them. Outside, Mitch is well hidden, and sees three flat-bottom fan boats approach. Pierce has been bouncing back and forth between his research room and the common rooms. Kiera sidles up next to him and intentionally chokes on a piece of carrot, prompting him to perform the heimlich on her. He pulls her into the kitchen, ostensibly to help her recover. She shares what she discovered in Esther's mind. Pierce is very worried about the accelerated timeline of Elijah's plan, and says Kiera may be in danger. He suggests they leave immediately and call in an ORPHEUS strike team. He asks Kiera what the extraction plan is, and she basically says there isn't one. Frustrated, he tells her to run out the back. He's going to try to hurt himself to make it look like she attacked him, but Esther bursts in before he can slam his face into the counter. He exclaims that Kiera is escaping. Kiera makes a break for the treeline, narrowly avoiding tranquilizer darts shot from the farmhouse. Pierce chases her, as though he wants to catch her and bring her back, but he keeps himself a pace behind her. Esther and Elijah lead the fold out of the farmhouse and onto two of the fanboats. Pierce suspects they are headed off to the secret compound in the swamp, also known as the "great altar." As Kiera and Pierce reach the treeline, Mitch tips the remaining boat, hurling its pilot into the water with great force. He helps the other agents onto the boat. Pierce suggests that he and Mitch pretend to fight, in case anyone from the Congregation is still observing them -- but just then, a gator rises out of the water and drags Pierce down. Quotes * "You're going to run for it? That's your plan? You're new, aren't you?" - Pierce * "Come with me if you want to live." - Mitch Music Credits * Three Chain Links - Magic Hour * Myuu - Rising Walls * Three Chain Links - It Can't Be Bargained With * Three Chain Links - Drive Fast * Harbinger - The Possessed * LUDICY - ENIGMA * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 9: Missing Pieces Part V Category:Episode